Unlikely Hero
by jemnai
Summary: A young man must face a villian he created for a Ranger Rpg
1. Default Chapter

Unlikely Hero Chapter 1

BY: David Ballway

As the pews of the cathedral filled for the funeral of a young man that several days ago was just a average Joe that his only care was looking for work, finishing college and looking for love. Little did he know that he wouldn't do anything of the sort? Several people were crying in the first few rows they were his family and close friends others were old friends and some were honored guest that wanted to pay their respects for the family and to the young man.

Now flashback to several days ago. A young man was sitting outside of his school on a Lunch Break when all of a sudden there was a rumbling in the sky, and on the earth as the sky to Raven Black as an image of a man that had an outfit that looked like armor that has snake detail to it. "Greetings People of Earth, I am Darius Son of Set the Snake God I am here to Challenge the Great Ranger to a battle for the Earth and for your miserable lives," the image said. The young man looked up as he stood up "Darius what the Hell are your doing here," the young man said. "If it isn't the Jemnai or should say David Ballway or how about the powerless Great Ranger," Darius said as everyone around him was trying to make heads or tails of what the hell is going on since it was everyday something like this happened.

"Darius, I may not have a power but I will fight you with every breath I have in my body, "David said as he stood ready to fight inside him he was scared shitless he wasn't a fighter but he as to use his fear not as a weakness but as a force to know this world doesn't have Ranger Powers. "Is that so David I propose a we battle in ten days starting tomorrow the countdown begins we will fight in the Los Angeles Columsium just so I am not bluffing have a taste of some Snake men," Darius said as about ten snakes formed on the ground and turned into humanoid warriors as the image of Darius disappeared.

The Snakemen surrounded David, as he stood ready for their advance. Everyone was scared as they saw the warriors. The first snake warrior lunged as David as he grabs the warrior by the arm as he kicks him in the face. "Should we help him," someone from the crowd yelled as the other Snakemen rushed in and attacked David who was doing his best to hold them off. David was getting slashed by the talons of the them gash at him then one of the warrior spit an acid at David as he turn to grab a warrior in front of himself as a shield from the acid spit as it burned the face of the warrior he used as a shield. In the crowd there was wows and ouches as they saw this combat in front of them.

In a flash the warriors disappeared in a bright light, as David stood tall battered and bruised from this fight. The crowd stood where they were as he walked into the student commons and then headed into the restroom to clean his cuts and gashes and to puke his guts out since he wasn't a fighter normally but a scared wimp. Once in the restroom he went to the sink and turned the water on as he took off his glasses that hadn't broken in the fight with the snake warriors. "How the Hell did he get here," he asked himself as he splashed water onto his face to clear his mind.

Meanwhile in another universe two men are working on a large robot. "I hope we can get this to him on time," the first man said. "I know but he doesn't have a power and isn't trained," the second man said. "True but like we had training to begin with think we were both about ten years old when we gain the power, "the first man said. "Yeah but then again we were fighters he isn't he is wimp compared to us though.

This zord we are sending him is a Gundams from the anime in his world, "the second man said as the robot was finished and put into a interdiamentional space capsule. "We need to send him the code to unlock it and then hope he can figure out how to pilot the Zord, "the first man said. "The code is the one thing we have in common and as for piloting this with out a power I made him this remote and put a video recording into the Zord's Memory bank to replay for him, "the second man said as the capsule was prepped for launch as a small opening into space and time to the cords to David's dimension. "Everything is ready just need to send him the cord so he can get to space to receive it, "first man said as he sent David and email just as the package was shot into space and through the rip.

Back in David's Universe, he arrived home just to have several federal agents waiting to talk to him to find out what in the world is going on. "Excuse me Sir I don't know all I is that Darius was a Fanfic villain I created in a Role Playing Game on a Yahoo Message Board back in 1999 for a Power Ranger RPG," David said as he head to his room and sees he gotten a message in his email from J Ballway when he opened it and read it.

The message read: David listen I and Jemnai are sending you an Experimental Zord for you to use but since you don't have a power to control it we are sending you a device to allow you to call on it if your battle with Darius has gone awe and need a Zord to battle him. Here are the Space Cords that is where the Zord will be at you need to have N.A.S.A. take you up to the Cords to retrieve it and pilot it back to earth. Here is the Code to unlock the capsule its in 4448. The message ended then he went downstairs. "I need a shuttle to get me to these cords in space like Stat," David said to the agents.


	2. Unlikely Hero Chapter 2

Unlikely Hero Ch 2

By: David Ballway

Within a few hours David was on his way to Florida's Kennedy's Space Port to hitch a ride on a shuttle. He was feeling sick from battle and actually going into space. While thinking to himself, "No turning back now. I hope I can do this." On the speaker in the shuttle "T-minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Huston said as the engines roar as the shuttle shakes "five, four, three, two, one and we are go for launch." The shuttle takes off heading for space so David can get the Zord.

Meanwhile the Darius' ship detected the Zord arrival into this Universe. "Blast it those two are a thorn in my side again but it wont stop my plans David Ballway will die," he said as he looked out into space from the bridge. "But even if he gets the Zord he wont have time to master it before he has to go into combat, "Darius laughed as "Sgt at arms have a 3 squadrons of Skull Snake Fighter ready to attack the Earth in the Los Angeles Area." One of the Snakemen relays the orders for the Fighters to ready.

Elsewhere the shuttle carrying David to the Zord was with in 200 meters and closing, as David was getting ready to leave the shuttle in a space suit with every second David was getting nervous. "Okay I am ready open Shuttle bay doors, "David said as the crew opened the doors of the bay. Using the MMU he heads to the capsule. About 3 minutes later he grabs hold of the capsule and looks for the keypad to unlock the outer shell so he can get into the cockpit of the massive machine.

"There it is," he said as he punches in the numbers as the outer shell detaches from the Zord. David detaches the MMU from himself as he then slides into the cockpit. The Hatch closes behind him as he see the remote wrist unit as he pushes a few buttons the computer systems start up as the screens displays everything as Oxygen starts to full the cockpit. David takes the suit off. "Okay now lets see if I can pilot this thing," He said just as Jemnai's message came on the main screen.

Message: Greetings David you are now wondering how to pilot this zord well if you remember how Heero piloted Wing Zero then that is great but if not let me get you set up that and this has the Zero System. The message went on explaining how to pilot it and how to use the wrist remote. Good luck David. The message ended.

"Well now back to Earth," he said as he takes off heading for Earth. Just then Darius' ship detected the zord heading for Earth. "Send the fighters out now," Darius yelled as forty jet-like craft head to Los Angeles as they start to attack everywhere. On the scanners in the cockpit of the zord lit up like a fuckin Christmas tree as it picked up the Earth bound alien MIGs. "Lets see what this baby can do," David yelled as he put the thruster into over drive within two minutes David was with in Earth's atmosphere on a course for Los Angeles.

Meanwhile, the fighters started to blast the harbors and several of the skyscrapers one being the Saban building. In the cockpit David had music playing sort of like in Iron Eagle. David gets two of the craft in his sites as he use the Buster Rifle on them, which blow them up. One by one David was mastering the controls and taking out the crafts. "Okay last one," he said as he pulls out the beam saber and slashes at the last of the craft destroying it. "Very impressive," Darius said to himself as David headed back home.


End file.
